


Acho que engoli o chiclete

by Monilovely



Category: South Park
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Gum - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sexual Language
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Christophe pode ser muito territorial com suas coisas, e ele especialmente não gosta que toquem em seu chiclete de morango.
Relationships: Christophe "The Mole"/Gregory of Yardale
Kudos: 6





	Acho que engoli o chiclete

Às vezes, no calor do tédio, Christophe gostava de tentar fazer formas com a fumaça de seu cigarro. Não precisava necessariamente de uma razão para ele fumar. Fazer - ou pelo menos tentar - desenhos com a fumaça do cigarro era apenas algo que ele gostava de fazer quando acendia um. Principalmente quando o tédio estava grande o suficiente.

O único problema era o bafo com que ele ficava quando terminava de fumar. Gregory sempre enchia seu saco por empestear o ambiente com o cheiro daquele negócio horrível. 

Felizmente, ele sempre tinha uma solução para aqueles mínimos problemas que criava no pequeno apartamento que dividia com o inglês. Às vezes, em raras ocasiões, Gregory voltava para casa com uma caixinha rosa que fazia os olhos de Christophe brilharem assim que colocava os olhos nela. Não, não era nada sexual. Era uma caixinha de chicletes sabor morango.

Christophe não tinha a menor ideia de onde ele comprava aquele chiclete ou como ele conseguia tantas caixinhas de uma vez, mas, por Deus, se tinha algo mais viciante que cigarro, era aquele chiclete. Podia parecer estúpido, mas o francês não conseguia não gostar daquela merda. Era bom demais! Era uma daquelas guloseimas chiques que o inglês trazia para casa de vez em quando. Talvez por isso parecesse melhor do que o chiclete comum.

Maldita comida de gente rica.

Christophe adorava mascar aquele chiclete após fumar um cigarro. Não só tirava seu bafo, como deixava um gosto ótimo de morango na boca. Ele quase esquecia o gosto horrível de fumaça e podridão que ficava gravado em seus lábios quando mascava.

Apagando o cigarro com a ponta da bota, o francês seguiu para a despensa para pegar um chiclete. Só precisava tirar o gosto da boca, nada demais. Entretanto, ao chegar lá, não encontrou nada na parte de doces.

Não foi por falta de procurar ou organização, pois o inglês sempre tinha certeza de manter tudo organizado para facilitar na hora de cozinhar. Se Christophe não estava conseguindo achar algo na despensa, é porque não tem.

\- O filho da puta pegou o último chiclete! - esbravejou entre as quatro paredes estreitas. - Vagabundo!

Christophe odiava quando mexiam em suas coisas, e ele tinha especificamente colocado seu nome na última caixa de chiclete de morango. Gregory _sabia_ que não devia pegar, mas desde quando ele obedece ordens de alguém que não seja seu superior no trabalho?

Talvez o francês pudesse simplesmente comprar outra caixinha de chiclete? Talvez, mas o detalhe é o seguinte: Gregory era chique. Ou seja, toda e qualquer comida que ele trazia para casa custava um absurdo de caro, do tipo que Christophe não conseguia comprar sem ter que, ou sair da cidade ou gastar uma quantidade absurda de dinheiro. E, embora eles tivessem, sim, condições de gastar dinheiro, nenhum deles gostava de gastar demais devido à instabilidade do emprego que tinham. 

Não era sempre que o trabalho de mercenário de Christophe pagava bem - e ele em geral odiava o emprego - e Gregory recebia pouco mais de dois salários mínimos com seu emprego no escritório de Wendy. Portanto, quando a questão era gastar dinheiro, uma economia nunca faz mal.

O que significava que ele não veria outra caixa tão cedo.

Deixando a despensa para trás, Christophe foi atrás de Gregory para tirar satisfação sobre o sumiço de seu precioso chiclete.

Talvez fosse algo fútil e até infantil de sua parte, mas, já estando morando juntos há dois anos, Gregory já devia saber o suficiente sobre ele para se lembrar que ele não gostava que tocassem em suas coisas, especialmente se tratando de comida. Fazer o que se Christophe é guloso?

O francês encontrou Gregory na sala, deitado no sofá e encarando o teto, como sempre fazia quando tinha o dia de folga. Ele o cumprimentou com um sorriso sem dentes e um aceno, como se não o visse há um certo tempo, e não há cinco minutos atrás enquanto Christophe marchava para a despensa.

Foi quando ele se tocou de um detalhe:

 _Ele ainda estava mastigando_.

Um sorriso malicioso cruzou os lábios do francês, que esqueceu completamente que tinha acabado de fumar e continuava com bafo. 

Caminhou até Gregory e se sentou ao seu lado no sofá, debruçando-se sobre ele antes que este pudesse perceber e selou seus lábios em um beijo rápido e profundo.

Os olhos do inglês se arregalaram, espantado com a atitude tão repentina de seu namorado. Entretanto, quem era ele para recusar uma demonstração de afeto? Ao fim, retribuiu o beijo e deixou que o francês abrisse caminho entre seus lábios com a língua, sem sequer perceber, nem por um segundo, que ele o estava usando para roubar seu chiclete.

Seus lábios se separaram com um estalo e Gregory soltou um suspiro, seu fôlego simplesmente arrancado de seus pulmões.

Christophe daria um sorriso vitorioso, pois conseguiu o que queria: recuperar seu chiclete roubado. Entretanto, havia um pequeno detalhe na conclusão de seu plano maléfico: ele não estava conseguindo mastigar. Era como se o chiclete estivesse fora de seu alcance. Ele tentava jogar a língua de um lado para o outro, tentando buscar aquele doce gosto de morango que tinha degustado na boca de Gregory, mas não sentia nada além de saliva e um pelote no fundo da garganta.

Seu olhos de repente se arregalaram, tendo ele se tocado do que estava acontecendo.

Ele conseguiu roubar o chiclete. Mas foi um plano tão bem orquestrado que ele acabou engolindo o maldito chiclete. E agora ele estava preso em sua garganta.

Gregory, sem perceber a princípio, soltou um riso, ainda impactado pelo beijo.

\- Alguma razão pra isso?

Entretanto, foi quando Christophe não respondeu que ele começou a ficar sério. Gregory se sentou no sofá e encarou Christophe com a cabeça pendida para o lado.

\- Chris? Tá tudo bem? - ele perguntou.

O francês, debruçado para a frente, colocou a mão sobre a garganta.

\- Amor? - ele o chamou com a voz rouca. - Eu acho que engoli seu chiclete.

Gregory franziu o cenho por um segundo, até que a ficha caiu.

Ele piscou, nem um pouco impressionado.

\- Você tá engasgando, não tá?

\- Tô.

Gregory bufou e revirou os olhos, levantando do sofá e colocando-se atrás de Christophe.

Alguns tapas fizeram o truque: o chiclete voltou de onde não devia ter entrado, direto para a mão do inglês, que o jogou fora enquanto Christophe recuperava o fôlego.

\- Por que você jogou fora? - o francês perguntou, incrédulo, como se Gregory tivesse cometido um pecado.

\- Você não ia comer isso.

\- Eu não ia comer! Ia _mascar!_

\- _Ia_. Do verbo “não vai mais”. - rebateu o inglês.

Christophe estreitou os olhos.

\- A culpa é sua por ter pegado a porra do meu chiclete!

E, se Gregory não podia ficar mais impressionado com as besteiras de seu namorado, essa levou o prêmio pra casa.

\- Chris, eu posso pegar um monte dessas caixas. Era só você ter pedido.

A princípio, Christophe achou que era uma piada. Mas ele conhecia as expressões de Gregory, e ele não estava brincando.

\- … É sério isso?

\- Eles distribuem de graça no escritório. Às vezes nós trazemos algumas caixinhas pra casa.

Christophe nunca quis tanto se dar um tiro.

Ele tinha quase morrido pra _isso?_

Agora ele se sentia mais idiota ainda. Não só ele não tinha sucedido em pegar seu chiclete, como agora fez papel de idiota na frente de seu namorado.

Bom, ele podia se sentir mal depois. Agora tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer.

\- E cadê?

Gregory ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Cadê o que?

\- As caixas, ué!

\- Você acha que, depois dessa demonstração de maturidade que eu vi aqui, eu ainda vou pegar chiclete pra você? - caçoou o loiro.

\- Sim?

\- Nem a pau. 

Ele se levantou do sofá e ignorou completamente a expressão de indignação e traição no rosto de Christophe enquanto caminhava para a cozinha.

\- Gregoryyyyyy!

\- Não me vem com “Gregory”. - ele franziu o cenho. - Quando você aprender a engolir direito, você me procura.

\- Eu não tenho problema de refluxo! - Christophe esbravejou.

Gregory arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Você não vai pegar chiclete nenhum, Christophe.

\- Porra, Gregory! Eu te pago um boquete, só devolve meu chiclete!

Tentador, mas Gregory não podia abrir mão quando tomava uma decisão. 

\- Não é não, Christophe.

Como se tivesse sido traído, Christophe franziu o cenho e rangeu os dentes. Depois de tudo pelo que passou, ele não podia estar mais humilhado. Agarrou sua caixinha de cigarro e saiu pisando duro até o quarto.

O bater da porta ecoou por todo o apartamento, fazendo o inglês erguer as sobrancelhas, embora nem um pouco impressionado.

Gregory revirou os olhos, mas acabou por soltar um riso.

Christophe ficaria sem falar com ele por uma semana, mas pelo menos não morreria engasgado.


End file.
